I'm Sorry
by Chucky Ray
Summary: During Sasuke's and Sakura's honeymoon they have a little bit of time alone together to talk and share what's on their mind. Major smut warning just so you know which is why it's rated M just to be safe. Set within my Keiko universe.


Sakura finished undressing herself and laid back in the bed and pulled the covers up over her. A few seconds later Sasuke came into the bedroom and he undressed himself as well before climbing underneath the covers beside her. He placed a tender hand to her cheek and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned her.

"What do you think? I spent half the night last night throwing up." She pointed out before he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed it.

"I know. I just wish that I could carry that baby for you." He told her as he kissed her belly. "That way you wouldn't have anymore pain or sickness either." He added while gazing into her eyes.

"I know but it's worth it though." She told him before leaning into kiss him. Sasuke deepened it and kissed her back even allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her on top of him while continuing to kiss her as she kissed him back and then laid her head down on top of his chest.

"I love you Sakura." He told her before kissing the top of her head and suddenly felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"I love you too Sasuke, I've always had." She told him. "Even before you shared the same feelings for me." she said as he kissed her head again.

"You know the real true reason why I used to call you annoying?" he wondered but she simply just shook her head.

"No, what?" she questioned him back while he rested his chin on top of her head and kissed it for a third time.

"Because I couldn't stand the fact that I knew that I was falling in love with you." He told her. "You were taking my eyes off what I believed to be really truly important which was getting revenge on my brother and killing him." He told her.

"Yeah well, you should have known that it wasn't going to bring you any real happiness." Sakura said while Sasuke rolled over and climbed overtop of her. He gave her another passionate kiss on the lips before he kissed her forehead followed by her breast and gave her nipple a quick nibble while he finished kissing her all the way down her body.

"I know and I should have realized that sooner." He told her as he started to sweat while starting to make love to her and kissed her forehead again. That's when to his horror she burst into tears. Sasuke stopped and cuddled her inside his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Shh,.. what's wrong?" he whispered. "Did I hurt you?" he questioned her anxiously. "Because I don't think that I would be able to live with myself if I did that again." He told her but she just quickly shook her head at him.

"No, it isn't that. I just don't think that you still have any idea how much you hurt me the night that you left the village, and just exactly how much pain you put me in Sasuke." She told him with a sniff as Sasuke sighed.

"You're wrong Sakura, I do." He began. "And for the record I'm extremely sorry for it. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He finished.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" she wondered while he kissed her hair softly.

"I married you didn't I? And I made you Sachi's aunt and now we have a kid on the way." He pointed out. "Look the night I left you back in the hidden leaf village I also left a part of me. I didn't realize it until it was too late but that was the night that I fell in love with you. That was the night when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and to have a lot of intimate moments like this one." He explained.

"So in other words, you married me just to have sex with me and get me pregnant?" she questioned him but Sasuke just simply shook his head at her.

"No, if that's all I wanted I would have done it without even marrying you first and I wouldn't have waited until you were ready. Although it is true that I desperately want to revive my clan, I married you out of love." He told her while rolling on his side to face her and he tenderly on the lips before he began fingering her vagina as Sakura smiled at him before grabbing ahold of his genitals that were gently inserted up into her a few seconds afterwards. "I love you Sakura and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that sooner." He apologized before he leaned in and kissed her again.

"It's alright Sasuke, I love you too and we're together now so that's all that really matters." She told him before letting out a sleepy little yawn. A few seconds later Sasuke removed his penis and cuddled her back up inside his chest. "I'm sorry Sasuke,.." she began groggily before letting out another sleepy yawn. "but I think that I'm about to fall back asleep again." She told him as Sasuke chuckled.

"It's fine." He began. "Besides, I do believe that that is enough apologizing for one day." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura began. "It's like my father always used to tell me back when I was a little girl. You can't change the past so might as well not dwell on it." She finished as he smiled down at her.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered softly while giving the top of her head one final kiss as he drifted off to sleep beside her. For it was finally time to put his past behind him since he knew that that way, he could have a much brighter future with the woman he loved.


End file.
